The present invention generally relates to flotation vests classified by the United States Coast Guard as Type II--Near Shore Buoyant Vests. More particularly, it relates to a new and improved flotation vest of this type including an open back or rear side and having all size adjustment fixtures and releasable fasteners provided on the rear side of the vest for improved safety.
Prior art Type II--Near Shore Buoyant Vests are well known. The most common are bright orange in color and have an inverted U-shape or horse shoe-shaped configuration. Frequently referred to as "life preservers" in the past, Type II vests of this type have conventionally included three connected tubular or cylindrical flotation segments or lobes. The separate lobes include a horizontal top or upper cross piece adapted to be placed behind the head and two spaced apart vertical lobes hingedly attached to opposed ends of the top piece. The front vertical lobes are adapted to pass from behind the head across the shoulders forwardly and downwardly along the chest to about the wearer's waist. A waist strap or belt connected at one end to one of the vertical lobes is passed around the wearer's waist. The free end of the belt is threaded through a belt loop provided on the other vertical lobe and fastened, usually by means of a spring clip to a belt ring provided on the other vertical lobe. The belt length usually includes a cinch buckle adjustment to shorten or lengthen the belt. A pair of aligned tie straps are usually provided at about chest height on each of the vertical lobes for forming a chest tie which effectively brings the vertical lobes together to define a neck hole or opening. These tie straps are usually made of a woven, non-slip fabric material such as cotton. More than one pair of tie straps may be provided along the front portions of the vest. In these conventional Type II flotation vests, the flotation or buoyancy is provided by a filling of flotation material filling in each of the lobes. The filling may be a closed cell foam material in chopped, molded or sheet form.
Conventional life vests of this type have proven themselves useful and are perfectly adequate for most adult uses on or near the water. Nevertheless, special difficulties arise with Type II vests of this common style when the wearer is a small child or possibly a person with special needs. More particularly, each of the belt securement and tie strap structures are provided along the front of the vest which is a serious shortcoming. The frontal placement of the straps and belts permits a young child to intentionally or unintentionally undo them in use which may be very dangerous particularly in an in-the-water panic situation. The vests can only be effective if they are worn and if once properly installed they will remain in proper position on the wearer under various circumstances likely to be encountered in use.
A Type II flotation vest design generally includes a front or chest flotation portion secured to the wearer's upper body which is provided with sufficient flotation material to cause most wearers falling face first into the water to roll over into a chest-raised, back float position. The behind-the-head flotation lobe portions are intended to raise the head, face and ears of the wearer out of the water, to permit a person to remain in the water for a long period of time without becoming exhausted or drowning.
Efforts to improve upon the traditional U-shaped Type II flotation vest for children, have included providing a full vest configuration including front and back panels provided with a top neck hole and arm holes. A currently, commercially available embodiment includes a front zipper closure which separates the front flotation panel into left and right front flotation halves. These halves are bulky and in use they tend to make it difficult to install the vest on a wriggling two year old. In addition, the slide fastener hardware is placed in the front. This is a disadvantage because, the vest may tend to ride up in use, causing the zipper parts to contact the wearer's face and chin which is uncomfortable. The front placement of the closure provided on this device is also a distinct disadvantage because it can be unfastened by a young wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,713 another personal flotation device is described. The flotation vest described in this patent is of a Type II style and includes wrap-around front and back body panels with a rear tie closure. Front and rear flotation panels are provided in a collar structure which forces the wearer into a head-up, upright position in the water. The side portions of the vest body overlap but are open and although they define armholes, a struggling child may slip their arms in through the open sides of the vest. Moreover, a tie attachment at the rear of the vest is provided, which may disadvantageously become loosened, particularly in a panic situation. Loosening of the rear tie may cause the vest to come undone at a time when its protection is most needed.
Another prior art flotation vest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,441 to Harr et al. The flotation vest described in this patent is a front closure vest including foam back and front panels of the type used by water skiers to provide simple buoyancy. No life preservative effect of the Type II class is intended because the vest does not include a buoyant collar portion for raising the head above water. The lack of a collar section prevents the flotation vest from being self-righting in the life preserving manner of a Type II vest. The lack of a collar may cause or permit the wearer to turn turtle, i.e., to turn to a head down position in the water, without any structural means for turning rightside up. For most adult wearers who know how to swim and use their arms to tread water, these vests are adequate and are comfortable. Children may not be able to turn themselves rightside-up. The front closure for the life vest shown in the Harr et al. patent also provides a major shortcoming in connection with the use of the vest on small children or individuals with special needs, because the wearer can undo the vest or slip out of it.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Type II flotation vest which cannot be intentionally or unintentionally unfastened by the wearer, but instead must usually be secured or released with the assistance of another person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a Type II flotation vest including a buoyant bib section and collar section which effectively cradle the head of the wearer and maintain the wearer in a back float position with face and ears out of the water, thereby preventing panic and promoting the ability of the wearer to remain in the water for prolonged periods of time without having to struggle to keep themselves from being submerged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a personal flotation vest wherein all size adjustments and fastening hardware are placed at the rear or back panel of the vest to prevent unsafe or accidental unfastening.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flotation vest particularly adapted for use with young children capable of providing increased comfort both in and out of the water to the wearer, thereby promoting safety by ensuring that the child will keep the vest on.